


Time With The Boys

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Rockaway (Movie)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Cock Tease, Comparing Cocks, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Erotica, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex, measuring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: In need of some down time, Anthony accepts a sleepover with his three new best friends. Things get a little wild between the three teenage boys and a hard bet it made.
Relationships: Anthony (Rockaway)/Billy (Rockaway), Anthony (Rockaway)/Sal (Rockaway), Billy (Rockaway)/Brian (Rockaway), Billy (Rockaway)/Sal (Rockaway), Sal (Rockaway)/Brian (Rockaway)





	Time With The Boys

“Hey man, glad you could make it!” 

Anthony’s pale cheeks turned red as Billy’s hand clapped him on the back, wrapped around him comfortably. He wasn’t used to having friends, but allowed the other boy to guide him inside. Already the sounds of chuckles could be heard from inside the tidy little home. From how Sal talked about his house, Anthony was expecting a mansion of something. But no, this was a neat little house on the corner of a quiet street. Not somewhere a ‘jersey boy’ would grow up.

“I didn’t know if I would come… didn’t want to leave John with him…” Anthony admitted to Billy. The only one who really knew what was going on with his father. “But mom said I should come and that she could make sure John was safe…”

“I’m glad you did come, you need some time away from your father and being a father-figure.” Billy whispered back, smiling at his friend. 

Anthony offered a small smile. He was relieved to have some time off. Although he wasn’t sure his lungs were ready to shout at Sal for an entire night. They giggled a little when they heard Brian’s annoyed shout coming from the kitchen.

“SHUT UP, SAL!”

They cut down a short hallway into a large living room where two adults sat. Sal’s parents, who looked nothing like Anthony had imagined either. Instead of inspiring their son’s taste in sweatbands and tiny shorts that rode up on his little butt, the pair dressed normally. Neither noticed at first until Billy took it upon himself to introduce Anthony. The tall boy with long brown hair blushed a little brighter as they addressed him kindly. Not often did he meet other people’s parents, being so used to his father’s abusive rage that he avoided people.

He noticed that neither spoke with a jersey accent. Not even a hint of it. Billy seemed to notice the odd looks Anthony was giving so brought up the subject. Sal’s parents revealed that Sal had an uncle who taught him to impress girls with that ‘silly accent’ and how he refused to drop it since. 

Billy led the way through to Sal’s room, which was entirely what Anthony expected. An unmade bed with an off-center mattress, strew about clothing and sweatbands galore, and an obnoxious smelly funk of a boy who played one too many games of baseball. There were posters on the wall. Girls in skimpy outfits and baseball stars.

Even as his nose scrunched up, Anthony walked in. Brian sat on a large bean bag tucked in the corner and offered his hello. Strangely there was no Sal.

“HEY SAL!” Billy shouted. Obviously he came around often as neither parent flinched when he shouted. “ANTHONY’S HERE!”

“I’M MAKIN’ SNACKS, SHUT YA FACE!” The ‘jersey’ boy shouted back from the kitchen. “AND HELLO ANTHONY! BILLY SETUP DOOM TWO WOULD ‘YA!?”

“WHAT’D YOUR LAST SLAVE DIE OF?! STENCH!?” Nevertheless, Billy moved to Sal’s computer and booted up the game. 

“Actually yes. He actually had a little brother but his stink drove him to madness…” Sal’s father teased from the couch. Loving to embarrass his son whenever he got the chance.

The three boys grinned at each other. While waiting for Sal they busied themselves shooting the heads off demons and running scared when their ammo ran out. The clunky pixelated game was hard to follow but not the worst thing in the world. Anthony got the first turn, which still surprised the boy. He expected to be excluded, but they were all egging him on to keep shooting.

Sal came in after a few minutes with sandwiches, a large bowl of potato chips and enough soda to sink a ship. There was enough sugar to last them three weekends.

As he walked into the room, Sal heard a bunch of giggles and a snort coming from his trio of friends inside.

“What!” Sal questioned, hearing the giggles and snort.

Billy smirked and pointed in the direction of a pair of underwear. “Pink briefs? Seriously Sal? Your mommy buy in the wrong section?”

Anthony bit his lip, chuckling. He didn’t look at Sal, instead focusing on Doom.

“And? So what! They're hot! And you know it…” Sal grinned, picking up the respective pair of underwear and flicking it towards them.

Brian was the unfortunate one to catch the pink fabric just as it hit him in the face. He let out a sharp gasp, taking in the scent of Sal. Teenage musk flooded his nose, a strange mix of sweat and dried cum that forced a small moan from his lips. Swirls of musk played with his brain and made Brian twitch. A hint of arousal he didn’t want with Sal’s underwear against his face. 

“See, he got it.” Sal said, noticing the moan from his friend.

“The plague? Cause that’s the only thing someone’s getting from your undies.” Brian teased. He threw them back at Sal then moved to the bed, unaware of his hardon sticking up through his shorts.

Sal, who was busy picking up his underwear and tucking them into his hamper, absentmindedly pushed his ass out towards his friends. Six eyes travelled down the round hills outlined in those tight black shorts. His behind was rounder than they expected, toned nicely in his tight little shorts. So high up at the back that the boys could see through the leg holes and over Sal’s tanned ass cheeks. Though silent, each could agree his ass wasn’t girly, but they could sure use it like one. 

The busy boy eventually noted that all the banter had stopped as he stood back up and turned to look at his friends.

“The hell is all ‘o you talkin’ about?” He snapped. None of them answered, all three either biting their lip or chuckling lightly to themselves despite tinged pink cheeks. Sal narrowed his eyes. Billy played it off cool, Anthony blushed and looked away, but Brian gave it all away with a smooth curve along his pants. “Oh my fuckin’ gawd! You fuckin perverts!”

“Who are you calling perverts!” Brian protested before finally noticing his own hard on.

“The fuckin’ perverts,” Sal grinned widely, with his friends’ faces changing. He wasn’t one to judge, rather Sal prided himself on having such a good ass, not that he’d say it to the boys. But hanging some blackmail over them couldn’t hurt. With a little wiggle, he teased: “So what? You fags like this, huh?”

“Fuck no! Why would I be hard from watching your ass!” 

Billy, thinking he could escape this, smirked and looked at Brian’s crotch. Sure enough, hard as rock. A little rock, but still hard as one. “The little hardon in your pants, dude… Little hardon.”

“I-I’m not fucking stiff!” Brian blushed even more trying to cover himself as his friends all smirked.

“Ah… maybe he’s not rockin one… I mean, that’s too small to be a dick.” Sal went on, sitting on the floor as the others sat on his bed. Palming his crotch lazily as he did so, trying to coax a semi. “My softie’s bigger than that bulge,”

“So not! You can’t see anything through those shorts of yours and they’re tight!” Brian snorted.

Sal pushed his crotch out with a growl, presenting the slim curve in his shorts. Not so much a bulge, with his semi-hard cock lazily resting on his right side without showing much. Still, the arrogant ‘jersey’ boy was proud to show off his size. Or apparent lack thereof.

“Hmph, that's all you got!?” Brian dared the boy to go further.

Making a face, Sal scooted away. “Ugh, he wants to see my dick! Fag!”

“Hey!” Billy snapped with a glare. “We don’t say that word, Sal. Shut the hell up, you probably are both tiny. Right, Anthony?”

“Erm, what?” Anthony looked at his friend with a little apprehension, unsure if he wanted to continue where they were heading.

“I’m sooo bigger, right Anthony?” Sal asked again now basically shoving it on him.

Anthony’s breathing grew heavy as he looked between the two. Sweating and blushing. “Guy’s… I don’t want to know whose dick is b-bigger! I’m not gay!”

“It’s not gay! It shows who’s manlier!”

With a groan, Billy got to his feet. Clearly annoyed with Sal and Brian for being brats without having to say it.

Billy was first to man up and yank down his shorts, dropping them to his ankles. He was a tall, thin boy with toned thighs and a firm ass. Being the oldest, nobody was surprised he was bigger. But the length still had the other boys chewing their lips. His underwear was supporting a heavy tent, with the outline of Billy’s cock intimidating his friends. This brought a smirk to his lips. Billy’s fingers wrapped around the shaft then stroked its length. He enjoyed their awe.

Not wanting to be shown up, Sal hooked his thumbs into his shorts then tugged them off. He was smaller and thin with a well developed build, nicely toned legs from baseball and basketball and red boxer briefs that looked a size too small. It helped to define every inch of his lower end, though. Brian could see Sal’s ass and almost drooled. It looked just as tempting, if not more, as a girl’s round ass. Juicy and smackable. Meanwhile, Anthony and Billy nudged each other. They were looking at the stiff bulge in Sal’s front. 

“What?” Sal snapped.

Anthony got a reassuring nod from Billy, so began unzipping his jeans. The sexy brunette lowered them down but did not slide them down his legs. Revealing just his crotch, with a throbbing tent that veered to the left. Anthony’s cock was a good length, clearly winning Sal by a little but falling under Billy’s size. His balls looked big even through loose boxers. So Sal’s smirk faltered, Billy’s grew wider and Anthony blushed sheepishly. Brian, on the other hand, hadn’t bothered to look yet. Too enthralled by Sal’s toned butt.

“You ain’t that big,” Sal retorted even though nobody spoke. He turned and shot a look to Brian in desperate hope the final boy was smaller. “Come on, your turn. Show these bitches I ain’t little!”

Brian muttered at the four. Just by looking, he knew he was smallest. “I don’t want to take my dick out! That’s so gay!”

“Ugh! You still on that?” Sal rolled his eyes hard as he reached for Brian’s shorts.

“SAL!” Brain cried out as Anthony pinned him down from behind, allowing Sal to tear his shorts down. Revealing a pair of grey boxers containing an extremely aching cock that pulsed needily. ”Stop!”

Anthony held down Brian’s shoulders, holding to hold the boy down as Sal got between his legs. It was a struggle not getting kicked while Sal’s fingers found the waistband and started peeling it down, but he managed to pull the fabric over Brian’s cock and strip him. Sal threw them aside, where they hit the wall. Brian’s cock sprung free, coming down like a little hammer on his waist. His ass was small and squishy on the bed, while the length against his waist was only about five and a half inches long.

Chuckling, Billy reached over and gave it a flick. “Damn you’re small…”

At last Anthony and Sal released Brian, who shoved them off with a scowl. “Assholes!”

“You still pervin’ on my ass?” Sal smirked.

“Get over yourself! Your ass ain’t THAT good!” 

“So you were pervin’!”

“Notice he hasn’t even tried to cover himself up.” Billy pointed out that Brian was still the only one with his cock actually out, making the smaller boy blush and quickly hid it with his hands.

“Fuck you,” Brian snapped.

Ignoring the smaller boy, Billy nudged Sal. Leaning over to purr at him, with a smirk on his handsome face; He always had something in mind when he wore that cheeky look on his face. His voice was low, husky. “Okay, Sal… you up for a bet? You can say no, if you’re a pussy, obviously,”

Sal almost choked on his own breath. “Say what! I ain’t no pussy. Bring it.”

Billy’s smirk only grew broader now that Sal walked into his trap. “‘Kay. If me AND Anthony are bigger than you, we can both fuck you.”

“And if I’m bigger! All three of us get to fuck you!” Sal bit back.

Chuckling, the older boy nodded. Agreeing to Sal’s terms with full, well-placed confidence even if the sheepish Anthony looked at him stunned. Why he was dragged into the offer was beyond him, but at least Sal wasn’t forcing him into it. Billy cupped himself with a smirk. “You got yourself a deal, bro.”

“And I get to fuck Anthony!”

“Me?! But I didn’t agree to this!” Anthony fought back, but the two boys ignored him as each pulled down their last fragments of clothing to reveal their cocks for the challenge. Leaving them to wait for him so they could have a winner.

“Brian, get over here and measure us!” Sal and Billy demanded together. Billy smirked. however, as it was clear who was the winner.

Billy made a face, crossing his arms at the pair. “Fuck no! Anthony’s isn’t out yet, and I’m not gay! No way will I go anywhere near those things!”

“Just do it Brian!” Billy groaned. “We need someone fucking fair in measuring!”

“And since you got a small dick, you measure them,” Sal added, wiggling his rather thick, young cock. Teasing Brian with it until he finally grunted, grabbing a ruler before getting down in front of them. Hesitating to touch either cock.

“Maybe he should measure all four of us… then there’s NO debate.” Anthony spoke up, suggesting with a slight gulp.

Brian rolled his eyes, further annoyed. “Whatever… touching my own dick’s better than yours,”

Shaking his head in amusement, Billy just commented: “Just measure all of our dicks already, Bri!”

Muttering at him, Brian got to work. He started on Billy’s cock, putting the ruler against it - just to bug him, he tilted the cock down enough that Billy hissed in discomfort until it was allowed to spring back up and Brian moved to Sal. On his, he pushed the side of the ruler hard against the skin until finally moving on again. Anthony gulped and looked up at the roof when peeling down his undies to let his cock out. Surprised to find that Brian didn’t go hurting his dick at all and just measured it, then his own.

“So how many inches are we all?” Anthony asked questioningly.

“Reveal it from smallest to biggest… that way we know who wins.” Billy grinned.

“Ugh… Smallest is m-me. Only five and a half. Then Sal, he’s, like, a quarter over six inches? I dunno. Anthony is six and a half or somethin’ and you…” Brian slowly looked at the beast between Billy’s legs, watching as the thick length jumped. An intimidating, impressive cock that had them all beat. “How the hell is it seven-inches, dude?!”

Billy simply smirked. “Well, Sally, you lost…”

Sal’s eyes squinted tight with a glare and he hissed. “Measure again!!”

“Fuck no, you lost. Your ass is theirs…” Brian responded.

Anthony’s cheeks went pink, and the flustered, more than a little horny teenager stuttered. “We-well you don’t have t-to do anything! I-I mean, uh…”

“Hell no, he lost. His ass is ours to fuck, Anthony!” Billy chuckled, grinning at Sal evilly.

Sal, not one to back down from a challenge even if he’d lost it, grunted at the cocky boy. He knew he had a fine ass worth anyone perving on. Just never expected to have it fucked, even if by his best friends. In defeat he stood tall. “Fine, loser. Who’s goin’ first?”

“Who said we were taking turns?” Billy smirked, much to the shock of the other three boys.

“... say what?” Sal deadpanned.

“I said that Anthony and I can fuck you… I didn’t mean separate.” Billy grinned.

Biting his lip, the shorter, arrogant Jersey boy muttered. “Fine, I ain’t a pussy. But you lube ‘em, line ‘em up, I just ride ‘em. And you only get five minutes, Sal ain’t a cocklover!”

“Ten. Then you let one of us keep fucking you to finish.” Billy smirked, working his cock. “Deal?”

“Hells no!” Sal bit back. “Five and I’ll let you cum inside,”

“Five of both of us, then one of us fucks you to we cum! The other you suck. Deal?” Billy chuckled.

“Billy, baby, that’s worse. Five minutes. Now lube ‘em or lose ‘em!” 

With that, the boys snuck from Sal’s room to his parents and snagged some KY jelly from their nightstand before returning. Sal only came near the cocks when Anthony and Billy were fully lubed up and their cocks slick for his ass. They sat up on his bed, shivering as their cocks pressed together and Sal got between them. Lowering his sexy, virgin ass down to kiss their tips with his hole. He shuddered too just feeling it.

“A-Agh… AGHHHH…! NGHHHH! FU-Fuck that… that stings! Ow!” He hissed, trying to ease down on the two. Just the heads alone felt like he was getting split in half. Still, he pushed on a little further, forcing himself lower. “Aghhh! N-nah! Fuck it, fuck this! I’m out!”

Sal tried to pull off.

He was stopped however, by Brian who grabbed the boy's arms and forced him to stay on the two shafts. With a glaring, hissing Sal left with nothing to do but ease down on the two lengthier cocks until they were buried within.

Something that had the teen screaming.

“Ungh… f-fuck this hurts!!!” He yelled at them.

“But it f-feels… soooo amazing!” Anthony shouted, feeling his cock clenched by the teenager’s hole, pressed against the steaming hot cock of Billy. Even if he wasn’t sure about his and Billy’s cock being forced up against each other. Any time one of them bucked up, it caused friction between the two dicks. “Mmm…! Oh, god…!”

“AGH! ST-stop movin!” Sal shouted at them as the two tried to fuck him. He hissed behind his teeth while pushing down on their lap trying to adjust with the two lengths and sizes. “Fuuuuck!!!”

Before they could move or do anything, there was a reaction from Sal’s scream stemming from outside of the room.

“SERIOUSLY! SHUT UP, SAL! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!” Sal’s father screamed. The man threw something at the door with a resounding bang.

The four teenagers jumped at the bang, with Brian, Billy, and Anthony staring in fear at the door. None of them dared to move, awaiting the man to burst in and catch them in the act. However, they were surprised by Sal as he started to move once more. Rising and falling on Billy and Anthony’s lengths. His vice-tight hole squeezing the two while moving up and down, grinding as they bottomed out inside him. Feeling that tight, hot tunnel forcing them to grind had the two gritting their teeth.

Anthony released Sal’s hips as he slammed down on the floor. Grunting aloud, eyes clenched tightly as the pleasure got to his head. Both Billy and Sal could feel his length throbbing. 

“THEN WATCH IT!” Sal called back, as he continued moving.

The house fell silent, save for Sal’s loud moans as he bounced on the two cocks. Wearing a wide smirk as he rode them like a pro, his eyes catching a jealous Brian.

With no more distraction, Brian could finally focus on the ‘show’ going on right in front of him. The sight of Sal having two cocks inside him was getting to him as his hand reached toward his own cock wanting just as much attention. As his hand started stroking, he could feel his hole twitching. The boy felt a little bit envious, though he had to wonder if he could have handled it as well as Sal.

“What’r you lookin’ at?” Sal joked. He rammed his hole along their combined girth, his pink hole stretching wide for the cocks.

“Your little dick.” was the cheeky response.

Sal laughed, but was interrupted by a moan. Billy had thrust up hard into his hole, an act which made Sal’s cock bounce and drip on Anthony’s chest. “Ungh! You're so small, I bet it would fit and I wouldn’t feel a thing!”

“Oh please! Yours is so small that at your last physical, the doctor thought you were a GIRL!”

“Yeah? Well yours is so small you are a girl! Boom!” Nobody was impressed, so the two boys beneath silently agreed to ram Sal hard for it. He was reduced to gasps and grunts, struggling for air as the two wrecked his hole. Sounds which turned the three on. Each relieved at a wordless Sal, albeit not silent. 

Brian snorted. “Even if I was, I would still get to have sex with Gina before you.”

“You wish!” Sal bit. “She wouldn’t be interested in someone who wasn’t even brave enough to touch this beaut…”

With that he waved his leaking cock at Brian, whose eyes took in the view of Sal’s over six inch cock and the pair of balls below. Before nervously growling out. “I’m not a fucking wimp…” 

As he finished his thought, he moved in close and took hold of Sal’s cock.


End file.
